bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Warp Arcanist Savei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860288 |idalt = 860288 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8345 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 22, 28, 31, 34, 53, 59, 62, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |normal_distribute = 4, 7, 9, 7, 4, 4, 7, 14, 12, 10, 7, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |bb_distribute = 3, 6, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 12, 10, 10, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 3, 6, 8, 6, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 5, 6, 12, 10, 10, 8, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 52, 66, 84 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 50, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61, 64, 66, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 84, 85 |sbb3_distribute = 3, 6, 8, 6, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 5, 6, 12, 10, 50, 10, 8, 5, 3, 2, 2, 20, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 170 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb_distribute = 3, 6, 8, 6, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 5, 6, 12, 10, 10, 7, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 52, 66, 84 |ubb2_distribute = 30, 50, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = With the scant intelligence that they had gathered, Savei began to plan with the others. It was clear that they had somehow stumbled into a stroke of luck--the enemy armada had splintered into smaller groups, with the main fleet lagging behind its forward elements. The plan that they had gathered was simple: while the majority of the defensive forces would engage the Dust-Yellow King's armada in low orbit, a small team would attempt a decapitation strike on the enemy's flagship. Despite the lack of accurate information about the King's own defenses, it was agreed that this rare opportunity to take out their leadership would be their best chance of success. Savei drilled relentlessly with the other members of the assault team, with every scrap of knowledge that they could find pored over night after night. As the enemy fleet arrived and began their descent, they began to set their plan into action. Explosions filled the air as Orebus's skies were plunged into chaos. Every time the tide of battle seemed to turn in their favor, the enemy had another wave of hungry, insectile soldiers to throw at them. At last, they found a gap in their defenses and launched their assault. In the hot depths of the enemy flagship, they found the Dust-Yellow King seated on its throne. As Savei ignited his dark matter spear, the alien ruler arose with a hundred golden weapons gripped in its arms. The last battle of the Vardket had begun. |summon = If it bleeds, we can kill it. If that means risking my life to get it done, so be it! |fusion = We'll only have one shot to end this. I've got to make it count. I have to! |evolution = What? Oh. I didn't hear you. Is it time already? Well, alright. Let's get this over with then. |hp_base = 5908 |atk_base = 2555 |def_base = 2261 |rec_base = 2058 |hp_lord = 8440 |atk_lord = 3650 |def_lord = 3230 |rec_lord = 2940 |hp_anima = 9557 |rec_anima = 2642 |atk_breaker = 3948 |def_breaker = 2932 |def_guardian = 3528 |rec_guardian = 2791 |def_oracle = 3081 |rec_oracle = 3387 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Imaginary Number Fusion |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, damage taken may restore HP & 25% Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 50% chance of healing 25% damage taken |bb = Gravitational Crusher |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% parameter boost to Dark types, 60% crit rate to Dark, 30% chance of 25-30% heal when hit & fills 12 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Pyromagnetic Strike |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% x HP / max base HP for single-target attack, 130% parameter boost to Dark types, 60% crit rate to Dark, 70% Spark to Dark types, 120% Spark to self, fills 2-3 BC on spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 22 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 1100 |sbb3_guildraid = true |ubb = Black Hole Wyrm |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / max base HP for single-target attack, 400% Spark, 500% elemental weakness damage, heals 100% damage taken & 100 BC gradual fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Energy Effusion Calculation |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Dark types, 50% boost to Spark damage, adds Dark barrier effect to BB/SBB & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50%, adds 22 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types effect to SBB & boosts Dark elemental damage for all allies in Guild Raid |esnote = 50% Spark & 3500 HP Dark Barrier Guild Raid Only: 75% Atk/Def & 25% elemental weakness damage |evofrom = 860287 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 30% chance of 60% extra Spark damage |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 30% chance of 50% Spark vulnerability |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill5_4_note = +10% boost, 140% parameter boost total |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = Fills 400-500 HP recovery on spark |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 15% reduction |omniskill5_7_sp = 30 |omniskill5_7_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill5_7_note = +1 BC, fills 3-4 BC on spark total |howtoget = |notes = *Savei's alternate artwork is a reward for the top 10 guilds of Guild Raid Season 6. **On July 18, 2018, it became permanently available in the Guild Relic Bazaar for 16,000 Guild Relics. |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Savei2 }}